Kumogakure: Hospital Roleplay 2-6-13
Participants: Kaito, Keyome, Kova, Light, Kohaku Kumo Hospital RP 2-6-13: KaitoRyu: -Kaito had been working in the labratory since nine in the morning. His eyes were growing a bit weary, but he needed to continue in his studies. He was near having a huge break through in the medical feild and would most likely be rewarded for it. "I'm so close." Was all that could play in his head. Every slide he changed the feeling got even better and better that was, until the last slide. As he slides it into the clips on the microscope a crack would shoot across the sample. "God damnit!" He would scream at the top of his lungs. Just as the last word passes his lips the six thousand dollar microscope was slung across the room and demolished into a million pieces. Kaito could believe this had happened to him. After all of that work, to have something like that happen was inforgivable and he blamed the microscope for it.- LightFang: -Light wandered down the streets of Kumo a bit confused. He had received a letter earlier that bewildered him. The letter stated that he and a select few other personel were to report to the lab room of the Kumogakurian Hospital. "Why was i summoned there?" Light was asking himself, "I didn't sign up for any experimants did I?" Anyway an order was an order and Light had to follow it. He headed on down the main road took a left onto an adjacent street and then saw it. It was a big rectangular building. White, as most buildings were here, and had a very spacious lawn. It was quite a nice looking place but it still gave Light an eary feeling. He never liked hospitals, to many thoughts of sickness and death in places like this. Light entered the doors and asked the front desk which way to the lab. He was shown down a hallway and walked into the room where he saw Kaito and the smashed remnants of a really expencive looking microscope- DarkKeyome: I waited for my student as I walked back and forth infront of the hospital a smirk was on my face today would be the first day I was going to meet him. To pass the time... I was spitting hot bars. “ Ah, so im.. * coughs* waiting for my student, we about to do this, going to the hosptial, finna steal fluids. For what? I dont know dont be asking me no question, cause this ninja be destined to destory all things wicked. like women women, boobies, women, boobies, ASS, ASS, ASSSSSS TITTIESS!!!” I was dancing to myself listeing to my head-phones so lost in my music that people were walking by and staring at me as I made my way into the building but I didnt even noticed. HitsuUchihaReturns: I have just waken up from sleeping and I get up, feed Kovu, take him out for a walk and get dressed for the day. I put my black shirt on with the 50lb weights on my arms and legs that Keyo gave me my black ninja pants and sandles. I put my Kumo headband on and grab Kovu and walk out the door. I am struggling to move but I decide that I am going to the hospital for some training. I would imagine what I would learn in a hospital"A hospital a very strange place to train but oh well" I think to myself and I walk into the hospital doors and I see Kaito sensei."Whats he doing here" I think to myself again. I approach the table and wait until I am noticable. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would turn to his left and notice that Light had come into the room. The glass and metal from the broken microscope still was laying in the floor where it had been broken. He was slightly embarassed that he had let a Genin see him like this. It wasn't his normal state of mind and he would appologise for it saying. "Light, oh my, ignore all of this. You've come for training already? Is it that late?" Kaito had lost track of time during his studies and he would feel even more embarassed. Stuttering he would say. "Light, come here I promised you training and I intend to deliver." Once Kaito calmed down a bit he would look to the boy awaiting his repsonse to Kaito's request. He had been told by Rikuzu of the boys training regimen and he would hope to build upon that with this training day. If he could help the boy it would make Kaito feel better about what he had witnessed.- LightFang: -Light was a bit dumbfounded at the sight he was seeing. This certainly wasn't the kaito he had know from before. "Kaito, your a doctor?" Light would quirk his eyebrow in a confused look. Kaito didn't strike him as the medical type. This was all quite confusing to him. "I uh was told to come here for training. What kind of training am i gunna get here. I don't particularly want to be a medical shinobi." He looked up at Kaito hoping he had something else planned for him as he stepped in further as Kaito instructed him.- DarkKeyome: I eyed the boy known as Kohaku who clearly didnt notice me when he entered into the hospital before he could even make his way into the hospital comepletly I had attempted to lash my right arm out at the boy by his collar picking him up so were face to face. I had a dull expression on my face as I spoke to him. “Ay you ducking me bro..” I said cocking an eyebrow out at the boy who had clearly made his way past me like he didnt care. Orginally I was waiting on my student but he will do... I looked down to his dog and then back at him. “ The Inuzkuka's can do that wereid screwy ass technique with the dog transformation right..?” I looked off to the right and nodded my head with a sadistic smirk. “ I know.... juusstt the trainingn you need... Muahahhaahah!” I said putting the boy down and placing my hands on my waist like superman. Yakovak: -Kova would slowly wake up, his hand still grasping a medical wrap that he had tied around his gut. Moving slowly across his bed he would reach out his arm, blindly searching for his headband to cover his crazy bed hair. He slid it around his head and made sure that it was nice and tight, hopping off his bed with a large yawn. He rather quickly opened his window and start heading to the hospital for more training with his teacher Kaito. He did hope that Kaito did not look as creepy as the last time he saw him to train, as he drew closer to the hospital he thought more of Kaito's mad scientist look, sighing even more as he hurried into the hospital, only to see him looking creepy as ever- HitsuUchihaReturns: Before I even get into the hospital I am picked up by a man and I recognized him. It is the guy who gave me those weights. He and I would be face to face and I would hear that he says"The Inuzkuka's can do that wereid screwy ass technique with the dog transformation right..?" I answer "Yes I think your talking about the man beast clone jutsu" I would say and I hear him also say that He knows the type of training i need. I get a very nervous look on my face as I am placed down and Keyo would put his arms on his hips like superman."Ok looks like more training from Keyo" I think in my head. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile to Light and say. "No, no I won't be teaching you my profession.Yes Iam a Medical Ninja, but I work in an odd part of the medical feild. I do research and development." Kaito would laugh a bit as Light had asked the question of if he was going to train him at the arts of Medical Ninjutsu. He didn't know how he would even teach the boy that anyway. Just as this thought processes Keyome would interrupt him and startle him a bit. Just as this happens Kaito would form a wonderful idea, let's drop this kid off on Keyome. Kaito would look to Light and say quickly. "Ah just in time, here comes your teacher." Kaito then looks at Keyome and says. "Keyo...Beats... Yo, dude, I would like to request your assistance in training this student. Would you oblige me?" Kaito then turns to the kid that just walked up behind Keyome and shouts. "Kova, you're just in time, we have work to do. To the lab!" Kaito then swings on his heels and heads toward the inner workings of the lab hoping the boy was following.- LightFang: -Light would blink as he was suddenly pushed off on Keyo." Uh what just happened?" Light would then look over at Keyo who was in a superman pose infront of Kohaku. His eye would twitch and he would think. As far as first impressions go this guy seems kinda wierd... Light would walk over to the new shinobi he was introduced to and wait for him to acknoldge him. Light didnt normally speak out the people he didn't know and this was no different.- DarkKeyome: I saw as Kaito pushed the other kid my way oh but little did he know that this would only benefit me further. I pushed the other boy along with me giving Kaito a thumbs up as I made them walk around the corner with me. As we passed I saw a group of women walking together in nurse uniforms... long blonde hair. Crisp smooth milky skin... and most of all....white women. I drooled abit and watched them walk by before I shook my head looking down at the two boys who more than likely were staring at me like I was a damn idiot. “ Yo” I said giving the boys a big smile and putting up the piece sign. “ Im sure you boys know about the Transformation jutsu right? Right? Alright cool cool... “ I looked over my shoulder. “ I need help. Ill give you guys some money if you go along with it...” I looked over my shoulder again. “ See that nurse? Her names Natasai, oooooo... man look at her legs..” I said staring at her smooth exposed legs in those short shorts. Full breast and curves like a dirt road. I had hearts in my eyes before I slapped myself in the face. “ Ahhhh anyways guys. Look.... I need to get her number but her shift doesnt end until 4-5 hours... I need you guys help.” I looked at them both placing my hands on tehre shoulders. “ I need you two to come with me and transform into female nurses so we can talk to her and get to know Natasai so I can ask her on a date. Most women cant resist my charm but she's different.... Besides this is going to take awhile... just give me an hour tops... ( 5 post) And your good to go..” Basiclly... they didnt know it but being in a transformation jutsu that long helps with chakura control...since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is of course not always successful. “ Just incase you guys forgot... - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. So stay on your game with this we dont need to get caught...” I took a step back this could help them both but espcially Kohaku with his beast clone training. Quickly my eyes did the signs Dog > Boar > Ram and POOF! My body was covered in smoke until I was a female Nurse, dark skin like my own and white hair. Only problem was... I gave her a mole on her left cheek not a gross one but this was the defect of the jutsu. I was 5'8 and curvery than a coke bottle. “ Ok... you guys ready?” I said in a feminine voice. I hope they dont catch on just how beautiful I am as a women... then they would find out that I had put a lot of time into transformations just for this. Yakovak: -Kova would look around at the faces he recognized, wondering what each of them was doing here, tilting his head and looking very confused while watching Keyo talk to his students. Kova's face turned to a slight look of "I have never seen anything as creepy as that in my entire life" when he saw Keyo turn into a woman, causing him to facepalm slightly until he heard Kaito's voice, telling him to go to the lab. "What ever you say Bill" Kova would reply to him, moving quickly into the lab and trying to forget what he had just seen- KaitoRyu:-As Kova refers to him as bill Kaito would shake his head ignoring the comment. He didn't have time to respond to it. So, he would turn to the table and jump up on it extending his leg out saying. "Alright Kova, go ahead and wrap my leg like I taught you lastime." Kaito would leave his leg out until the boy did as he was instructed.- LightFang: -Light's ears would twitch at the request Keyo had given him. "What... No way. I'm not helping you deceive your way to getting a girl." Light turned around and started heading back into the lab. He figured he would demand Kaito train him instead of Keyo who had struck him as nothing but a pervert. Light entered the Lab again and his eye glanced over to Kaito and the boy who left with him earlier."Kaito.. I refuse to work with that pervert.. so either you train me or im going home to train alone."- HitsuUchihaReturns: I notice that another shinobi is walking towards Keyo and I "Is he training with us but wait isn't he the guy who got second in the genin tournament" I say to myself and I walk up to him and ask"Hey arn't you the shinobi that got second in Lord Raikage's Tournament i believe your name is Light Ranton am I right" I ask him waiting for an answer. Then Keyo sensei is taking him and me outside and we pass a nurse and Keyo says that he needs us to transform into nurses so he can get her number."BAKA YOUR JUST A PERVERT!" I yell at Keyo with and my eyes are basic white circles O O <<<(like that. But I then do the signs Dog > Boar > Ram and transform into a beautiful nurse with beautiful blonde hair and a C cup breasts wearing a short nurse skirt and a nurse shirt blue lipstick and blue eyeliner. DarkKeyome: I eyed the boys returning back to normal once I was insulted. “ Ahh.. im a pervert huh? Hahah... ahhh... im a Man thats what I am. “ I said pounded my chest. When the dog boy transfomred it made my stomach turn as I changed my mind soon as I saw him. I would have attempted to hit him in the back of the head to revert him back. “ Yeaahhh... lets not do that after all..” I said shuddering. I think I remember hearing the other Jounin speak on what they've been teaching them and I made my way into the lab making sure to pick up a certain scroll. Kohaku wasnt my student but seeing that his sister, an his sensei are lazy turds I suppose ill take it upon myself to teach them what they need to know. I brought the boy outside. My hands within my pockets, I s'pose ill be getting whats her faces number later. My hands within my pockets I pulled my head-phones from my ears eying over the kids with half lidded bored eyes. “... Ok, Kohaku... “ I walked to a tree and and made an Ex with a Kunai. “ If you dont know about the Passing fang attack...” I yawned and moved to the right and began to speak more. “ I mean because if you dont... your an idoit.. The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The damage it can inflict on a human target can be extremely damaging, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and chakra reinforced earth wall; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself. Seeming as you dont know how to make your animal Transform you dont need to make it transform because you should be able to do this techinque alone. Though once your able to be in sync with your dog this attack will be more powerful..” I sat down on the ground after explaining abit more and then showing him the schemetics within the scroll of how the technique I got myself out of the way and said. “ begin... dont stop until you puke... ( gimmie 10 post.) Yakovak: -Kova would smile a bit and walk over to Kaito as he lay his leg upon the table, looking around for the bandaging wraps that he was going to use on Kaito's leg. As soon as he found the wraps Kova would hurry over to Kaito, taking the wrap and pulling it out, tightly starting to wrap it around Kaito's leg close to 6 times. After he had finished wrapping it he would check it over very quickly to make sure it was tight and neat- KaitoRyu: -Kaito was surprised at how well the boy was doing with the wrap that he had put around Kaito's leg. The wrap felt right sitting down. Before Kaito could do anything else Light would burst back into the room shouting about how Keyome was a pervert and how he wouldn't train with him. Kaito would be startled and hops to his feet. Much to his surprise his leg dosen't function correctly due to the wrap on his leg actually being too tight and it causes him to fall flat on his face. Kaito sat there for a moment soaking in the embarassment. Quickly he would unwrap the leg and shoot to his feet saying. "Very well, I will just train you both then. Your sensei said something about you learning the Tiger Palm Style correct?" Kaito wouldn't wait for a response before he walked over to the wall with the bookshelf full of scrolls and searched through them for one that was labeled 'Secrets of the Tiger Palm Style'. Once he found this he would bring it to a table and spread it out. Waving his hand at Light he would motion for him to come over and read it while at the same time he would hop back up on the bench and extend his leg to Kova saying. "Once more."- LightFangLightFang Whisper: -Light would give Kaito a weird look as he fell on his face. Man this guy is stranger than i thought.. Maybe i should just leave. Before he could he was being invited over to look at the Tiger Palm scroll again. " But I've already learned the basics of the scroll. Im at the point of applying it to combat and movement." Still he would sit opposite Kaito and look over the scroll.- HitsuUchihaReturns: I then transform back to normal and walk outside with Keyo and I then hear him say something about the Passing Fang I would listen to him and he makes a X mark on the tree. I then get in the position on all fours and do the four legged technique. I then start charging at the tree and jump and spin while charging but i fail hitting my head on the tree."Ouch dammit" Yakovak: -Kova would chuckle and blush in emberassment as Kaito fell onto his face from his bandaging being to tight, instantly gesturing that he was sorry for his pain. As Kaito went over to grab the scroll for light, Kova would go and grab another bandaging wrap. After Kaito had sat back down and lifted up his leg, Kova would instantly start to wrap up his leg, only a bit lighter this time. After he had wrapped it around his leg six times, he checked to make sure it was neat and tight, but not tight enough to restrict bloodflow- KaitoRyu:-Kaito would feel the bandage getting wrapped. The wrap felt tight,but not too tight. So, Kaito would stand up and test it out. Once standing he would squat up and down and then look to Kova saying. "Good job, still not perfect, but good." Doing so he would look to Light and say. "Let's put your knowledge of the Tiger Palm to use." Kaito would take up a defensive stance and say. "Come get some." He then looks to Kova and say. "You too, come at me."- LightFang: -Light would look around at all the medical equipment not to mention the shattered remnants of the microscope from earlier. "Really, right here? Alright then.." Light would drop back into his stance being less than a foot from Kaito. He would use the Tiger Style that he was becoming fermiliar with to try and attack Kaito. Light would throw is right palm across his body quickly attempting to strike Kaito in the gut. This attack would be executed in 1.2 seconds since light was a bit hesitant to strike Kaito especially with so many breakable objects near-by. This attack would have power behind it though, enough that if Kaito was to get hit by it it would make him bend over in recoil from the hit.- Yakovak: -Kova would nod at Kaito when he told them to attack him, he would push off of his feet and would toss the bandaging wrap around Kaito's head in a way that would cause it to curl around his head as he gripped one end in his own hand. Kova did not really care what it would do to Kaito, he was a joinin and could easily handle himself in a situation worse than this- HitsuUchihaReturns: I then walk back from the tree and try again. I jump and i spin and I fail again. I do the same thing and I fail again. I do the same thing and this time i have progress my spinning is getting better. I then get on all fours and jump and spin a little faster and i almost hit the tree but i'm out of control and slam into the ground."Dammit that hurts" KaitoRyu: -As Light comes at Kaito with his strike Kaito would see Kova throwing the wrap at him. Quickly a brillant idea would form in his head as he forms the hand seals Ram -> Boar -> Ox -> Dog -> Snake. Once done Kaito would be covered in a cloud of smoke and where Kaito had been would be the wrap that Kova had thrown. If Light kept up with his attack he would instead be the one wrapped up in the wrap. Standing now about a foot away from Kova Kaito would dash forward and bring his right arm up and toward the boy's gutt. If he hit the boy he would most likely loose his breath and be thrown back a few feet.- LightFang: -Lights eyes would widen as Kaito had vanished in front of him. He noticed the wrap in his place and Light would change his attack and instead he just grabbed the wrap. Out of the corner of his eye he notice kaito had canged attacking Kova. Light threw the wrap in Kaito's direction attempting to get it wrapped up around his eyes. The wrap was thrown highenough that it would pass over Kova without being tangled by him unless he was moved into it. The wrap would reach Kaito in about 2 seconds as it was at the mercy of the air restriction it had to overcome.- Yakovak: -Kova would stare at the spot that Kaito had vanished from, blinking one or two times before he started to search around the room for Kaito again. As Kova was looking around for Kaito he would turn his head to see that the wrap was flying at him, making him wonder why it was flying at him. He then would turn his head only to see Kaito's fist connecting with his gut, sending him back about three feet and struggling to catch his breath- KaitoRyu: -Kaito had connected with the punch that was sent to Kova's gutt and Kaito's hand would pull him forward a bit as the boy flew back three feet. Once Kaito regained his balance he turned to look at Light. As he turns the wrap would hit Kaito in the face and he would stumble back a bit. The wrap did it's job and constricted Kaito's face for a good three seconds, that was until Kaito pulled it open enough to show his eyes. Seeing Light now, Kaito would rush at him. Kaito wasn't very fast, so this run would take about three seconds to complete. As he is about a foot away from Light he would use the momentum of his sprint to throw his right leg forward and toward Light's abdomen. Kaito wasn't trying to hurt the boys, but more along the lines of teach them a lesson.- LightFang: - Light would see kaito coming straight for him. His lack of speed gave light enough time to see his kick coming and Light would raise both hand up to block the kick by placing his hands across Kaito's shin. This would push him back about an inch or so as Kaito had more strength than Light. Light would then set in the Tiger palm style again throw two Palm strikes towards Kaito attempting to hit him with the second strike. The first was a decoy thrown by his left hand and aimed to sweep past Kaito's face left to right. The second was thrown by his right hand to sweep under his left aimed to straight jab Kaito in the face. His hopes was Kaito would focus on the left hand and not see the right hand coming directly after it past. If it hit it would dave Kaito and push his head backwards.- KaitoRyu: -Seeing Light block the kick he sent Kaito would smirk for a moment, but then realizes that he's attacking. The first strike made Kaito flinch back and made him miss the second attack. Boom the strike connected to his forehead. Kaito was a bit startled by this and would stumble back a bit. "Damn that hurt." Kaito would remark under his breath. Oh it was on now. Kaito would launch himself at Light as fast as he could this time pushing his limits and reaching him in a little under two seconds. Standing about six inches away from him he would use the momentum from his run to drop down and spin in a clockwise motion. As he spins he would extend his right leg and go for a leg sweep. If the attack hi Light would be put on his ass and Kaito would most likely be able to get in another attack.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -I then walk up to the tree and get on all fours to do the four legged technique but it is hard to move but for some reason it becomes easier and I would jump up and spin trying to do the passing fang but i fail and smash my head into the tree.- "Damn it" LightFang: -Light would be a bit shocked that his ruse had worked. He didn't expect Kaito to be tricked so easily. About that time Light would look up and see Kaito dive down into a sweep. Light was taken by surprise and knocked off his feet. Instinctivly Light would roll in mid air landing on his hands and feet. He pushed up of the ground and landed back up in a standing position. This would take him to much time to get back up leaving him open for attack at this point and without time to attack Kaito.- Yakovak: -Kova would spend about several seconds trying to regain his breath, watching the conflict between Light and Kaito grow quicker than what he could manage at the current state he was in. He smiled slightly to Kaito and Light as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit in humility. He stood up and bowed to Both Kaito and Light as he Made his way out of the room and began heading home- KaitoRyu:-Instead of another attack that Kaito now had time to do Kaito would stand up and look down to Light offering a peice of advice to him and saying. "You did well Light, but don't let that go to your head. You still have alot to learn." If the boy accepted Kaito's advice he would nod to him and take off back to his home for the night. If he didn't Kaito would ignore him and do the same.- LightFang: -Light would relax as Kaito told him they were done training. He started to dust off his clothes and looked up at Kaito. "Thanks for the sparring, it was fun." Light would give a smirk, "Next time ill be stronger though!" Light would head off and run towards his home to get some dinner and rest up for the next day- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would then get back up then walk back to the starting point and try again. This time i have a tiny bit of progress by not smashing completely into the ground. I then feel my head and there is a huge bump on it."Ow i think i'm done for the day" I say as I pick up Kovu and walk home.